VOX Box: Angie's Big Break
Characters * Ystina * Ellie MacKay * Angie Aimes * Flagerethon * Greg Saunders Location * Cedar Creek, PA * May 27th 2014, 0024 Local Time VOX Archive * Angie Aimes: clatter, footsteps, clatter Eat up, boys... or... uh... sigh Honestly, I'm not entirely sure about you. * Greg Saunders: chuckle Join the club... * Angie Aimes: gasp I'm sorry. chuckle Was that wrong of me to say? * Ystina: chuckle No worries, Ange... I'm complicated. I've come to that realization a long time ago. I was born a girl, lived as a man, and in my days I've worn both pants and skirts, corsets and chainmail, and hats and bonnets. chuckle You can call me man, woman, boy, girl, sir, ma'am, sinner, saint... Whatever floats your boat, really. I won't be offended... chuckle Or you can just call me Ystina. * Angie Aimes: chuckle Ystina it is. * Ystina: sniff Smells good... What is it? * Angie Aimes: Rabbit stew. * Greg Saunders: Rabbit? There good rabbit hunting in these parts? * Angie Aimes: You said you two were from Gotham? You see many alley cows there? chuckle It's called Felix's Butcher Shop. They import. * Ystina: Butcher shop? You mean, like, at the supermarket? * Angie Aimes: No... a specialty butcher shop. The one I like is called Felix's. It's on Lincoln, a few blocks from where I work. So... you two gonna eat it or did you just want to talk about it? * Ellie MacKay: If they don't want it, can I have some? * Angie Aimes: You already had dinner. * Ellie MacKay: But then I went on patrol... and that burns a lot of calories. * Angie Aimes: No! You went on patrol against my orders. You disobeyed me. No soup for you... In fact, go wash up and go to bed. We'll talk more after our guests leave. * Ellie MacKay: scoff But- * Angie Aimes: Go! * Ellie MacKay: groan, stomping footsteps, door opens, footsteps, scream, door slams shut * Flag: chuckle Teenagers... am I right? * Angie Aimes: You should go to bed, too, Flag. * Flag: scoff Yeah, right. pained shout, rapid padded footsteps Yeesh! I'm going! blipt * Ystina: slurp The stew is good. * Greg Saunders: slurp As much as I like the grub, I gotta say I'm a bit more interested in them powers... Ellie told us you're also good with machines? * Angie Aimes: chair sliding on floor, clatter Did she now? sigh Yeah... I'm a technopath, I guess. * Greg Saunders: Would you like to be a technopathic agent of the DEO? * Angie Aimes: chuckle No. As a matter of fact, I would not... * Greg Saunders: Fair enough... How about this then? We could use a den mother of sorts. Someone to make some meals, patch up the armor, clean the guns. You wouldn't have to go on any missions or nothing. Ellie said you're more or less retired from the game or want to be. * Angie Aimes: You work out of Gotham, right? * Greg Saunders: Sure do. * Angie Aimes: chuckle That's a long drive from Cedar Creek. * Greg Saunders: You'd have to move. * Angie Aimes: chuckle To Gotham? chuckle I'm trying to get Ellie out of the game to protect her. Going to Gotham is the opposite of protecting her. * Greg Saunders: You want Ellie to be safe? Trust me, Ange, best way for her to be safe is to be properly trained. We can see to that. * Angie Aimes: I can't afford Gotham. * Greg Saunders: I own an apartment building in the city. Pay me what you can, when you can. * Angie Aimes: You got a caped crusader school too? * Ystina: We can pull some strings, get her admitted to the Titans. She'll be safest with that level of training. * Angie Aimes: Yeah... because no Titans have ever been killed, right? scoff * Ystina: Angie, Greg's not wrong. Ellie's not going to stop. I saw that look in her eye. If you make her rebel, you risk her going to the other side. * Angie Aimes: sigh Tell me about this apartment... * Greg Saunders: chuckle What do you want to know? * Angie Aimes: sigh Is it in a good neighborhood? * Greg Saunders: It's in the Coventry. Smaller island on the South side. * Angie Aimes: Good schools? * Greg Saunders: Brentwood Academy ain't too far, might be a bit pricey though... but, uh, what school is it Suzy goes to? * Ystina: Cameron Kane. * Greg Saunders: Right. There's that which is just on the next island. Bus comes right up to the building. * Angie Aimes: I'd need an apartment with two bedrooms, at least. No way I'm moving to Gotham if it means I'm sharing a room with Flag. * Greg Saunders: chuckle Deal. You can have my apartment... I'm rarely in the city enough to justify keeping that place to myself. * Angie Aimes: Oh, what is your policy on infernal imps? * Greg Saunders: Is he house-trained? * Angie Aimes: chuckle Usually... * Greg Saunders: chuckle Just keep him on the twenty-second floor and you should be fine. I got the whole floor reserved for my team and its medic. * Ystina: Well, except for the crazy one in 227. chuckle We had an ARGUS liaison and his wife living there, but they got divorced and he transferred to Gateway City, but Greg didn't have the heart to evict her. You should be fine as long as you give her a wide berth. * Angie Aimes: Understood. I won't mess with the crazy lady in apartment 227. Trivia and Notes * Debut of Greg Saunders. * This is an updated version of the VOX Box featured in Oracle Files: Angie Aimes 1. Links and References * VOX Box: Angie's Big Break Category:VOX Box Category:Ystina/Appearances Category:Ellie MacKay/Appearances Category:Angie Aimes/Appearances Category:Flag/Appearances Category:Greg Saunders/Appearances Category:The Challengers/Appearances Category:Seven Soldiers of Victory/Appearances Category:Cedar Creek/Appearances